


What Makes a Mage

by Tamamostan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Developing Friendships, It's just two ocs hanging out, Sort Of, arthur is there for a solid 10 seconds god bless, i wrote this in 4 hours on no sleep btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamamostan/pseuds/Tamamostan
Summary: Gabrielle Smith is a terrible mage, she and everyone else is very aware of this fact, so what is she supposed to do when someone confronts her about it..?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	What Makes a Mage

**Author's Note:**

> This only really means anything to me and like 5 other people but I've had colossal writer's block recently and feel like I'll actually get into the swing of writing + posting more if I upload this anyways. I still don't know what to put in these notes even though I know there's a bunch I could and should say in them

Gabrielle Smith is an utterly abysmal mage. She has neither the skills and experience nor the natural aptitude and magical circuits necessary to stand on the level of a regular, competent mage. This is a fact she is well aware of, and though it is no fault of her own, she simply has to deal with it as best she can to avoid holding herself or her friends and allies back in their duty at Chaldea. Both Doctor Romani and Cu have assured her it isn’t a problem, but she realizes things would probably be simpler for everyone if she was even a little less incompetent with magecraft.

It is because of this that she isn’t surprised when she is confronted by the aloof, prestigious(she assumes) mage responsible for summoning the King of Knights. “Your magic is sloppy,” It’s a simple statement, yet it also acts as a question, “Why the hell are you performing such a pathetic display of skill, or the lack thereof” without mincing the words. 

Gabby deflates at the declaration, being aware of her weakness makes it no less embarrassing. Despite his stature, the man in front of her has an imposing presence, one she also assumes comes with being some kind of big shot mage. With just the two of them in the room, she realizes there’s no easy way out of the situation, so she takes the leap. “It’s… kind of complicated, sorta…. I uh, didn’t even know magic was real until a month ago! I never even planned to DO any of this, but then everything happened when we got here and I didn’t have a choice. I’m out of my element with all of this and there’s nothing I can do but bear it for the sake of the world.” 

After rambling out her piece, she attempts to not focus on the uncomfortable silence that settles in as the other mage’s cold glare burns a hole directly through her. After an eternity and the world’s most exasperated sigh, “You’re telling me you’ve been fighting for the sake of humanity without a hint of proper training with magecraft, that’s utterly ridiculous, follow me.” 

While not sure what following him will entail, Gabby is at least eighty percent sure he isn’t going to kill her for some offense she had unwittingly committed. After several hours of failure and an increasingly agitated ‘teacher’, however, that percentage dwindles dangerously low. “I appreciate this but, you shouldn’t waste your time trying to teach me all this stuff. I’ve already heard plenty of times that I’m a lost cause with circuits like mine, so it feels wrong having you do all this work for nothing, ahaha…...” 

The suggestion hangs in the air awkwardly as the mage dusts himself off and heads toward the door. With a click of his tongue he turns back to face Gabrielle, “Listen up. Plenty of pompous fools can tell you that a mage is defined by their magical circuits and the family name they bear, all that is is utter foolishness. What makes a mage is how much they’re willing to push themselves for what they believe in, the effort they put forth to make the change they desire. There’s no point forcing you to train, but don’t let their imbecilic ranting dissuade you from reaching your full potential.” With one last curt nod, he was gone. 

His final words haven’t left her hours later as she lies in bed, examining the command seals which adorn her hand. “What makes the mage, huh..?” Sure, she never asked to be a savior of humanity or anything like that, but it isn’t like she doesn’t want to do whatever she can to help both herself and her friends against the literal world ending threat they face. It won’t be easy, but with her mind made up she’s ready to give it her all… starting tomorrow at least.

Apparently Chaldea gets a lot bigger when you’re looking for one specific person, especially when you’re carrying a really big basket that’s filled to the brim. Gabrielle is certain she has been to every nook and cranny of the facility when it occurs to her that she doesn’t even know if he’ll accept the basket. Do mages even like gifts? If they do, would they rather have some weird...magic shit instead? It’s a little too late to have second thoughts about it though. While in the midst of her nonsensical ponderings, she finally catches sight of the blonde head she has been searching for, “Uhm, excuse me, King Arthur.. Do you have a moment?” 

With a smile brighter than the lights in the hall and a slight bow, Arthur Pendragon nods to the woman in front of him “Of course, Master Gabrielle, is there something you need?” Finally, it hits Gabby like a brick. She has no idea what that guy’s name is. “Ah well, uh… He tried to help me out yesterday, so I was wondering if you could give this basket to your Master as a thank you..? I would really appreciate the help since I, uh… would be kind of embarrassed to hand it to him myself, huhehe, excuse me.” Not exactly the smoothest operation, but she was probably going to keel over if she had to say anymore so it’ll have to do. Gabby Smith lives to embarrass herself another day.

As the woman disappears at an alarming speed, Arthur inspects the basket and smiles to himself upon viewing the contents before making his way back from where he came moments before. Opening the door and entering the room, he places the basket on a desk and offers a simple “Eun, this is for you.” before making his way back outside. 

Eun, marinating in what he perceives as yesterday’s failure, only cocks an eyebrow at the basket on its perch. Finally, giving into curiosity and moving to investigate, he notices a small folded letter laying atop a plethora of cookies. The letter, covered in countless marks of revision from an indecisive writer, explained things. ‘I wanted to thank you again for trying to help yesterday, and realized that the only thing I’m really good at is baking, so I hope the sweets are to your liking. After thinking about what you said last night… I’ve decided I want to keep trying to find out just what I’m capable of, and it would be an honor if you were willing to help me again. It… probably won’t be easy, and I would feel a lot better about my chances if I had your guidance. Uh, don’t feel obligated to help or anything though, it’s totally up to you hahaha… I should probably end this soon, I’m running out of page. Thanks again - Gabrielle Smith’ 

It was awkward and edged towards total rambling, but it got her point across well enough, and a faint smile settles on Eun’s face for a moment as he folds the letter back up to put it away. Grabbing a cookie, he gets ready to leave his room, there’s plenty of work ahead after all. Whatever happens, it’ll all work out, maybe…

Gabby should probably ask someone what his name is though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gabby doesn't know where the fuck she is but she's trying her best and I support her


End file.
